1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake support structure for braking wheels of a two-wheeled vehicle. More particularly, to a brake support structure for supporting a brake pipe for supplying a brake fluid.
2. Description of Background Art
A brake support structure is known in related art wherein a rear brake pipe extends from a rear brake caliper and is disposed on an upper surface of a swing arm that turns 180 degrees around over a pivot shaft and is coupled to a rear brake master cylinder. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 7-144676.
However, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 7-144676 suffers the following two problems:
The first problem relates to the layout of the brake pipe near the pivot shaft, the brake pipe is required to have a certain curvature or greater because of the need for the absorption of vibrations of the swing arm. However, it is difficult to provide a space for the curvature around the pivot shaft.
The second problem is that the need for a separate stay for the pipe results in disadvantages as to cost and weight.